faentedgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Birth by Fire
Millennia ago, the Phoenix developed the ability to procreate purely through the metaphysical nature of their heartbonds as opposed to physical copulation. This opened up the ability of pregnancy to nearly all members of the species, not just fertile female and intersex individuals. This evolutionary development largely had no effect on the already largely egalitarian Phoenix Society. It is called Birth by Fire because it operates solely within a phoenix's soul fire. The only known phoenix who is known to have given birth by fire in recent years is Blaine Anderson. Comparison to Physical Pregnancy There are many differences in a metaphysical pregnancy, stemming from its complete reliance on the nature of a phoenix's soul fire. As such, in most respects, it is also far safer than physical pregnancy. Evolution : Since the first major evolutionary leap before them, the passing of phoenix DNA was tied to their soul fire, even when it was of a completely physical nature. If the genetic code of a fetus enabled the creation of a pyropsychial cavity, the fire was passed through the bloodstream and the resulting child would present predominately as a phoenix. Over the millennia, it is believed that this connection evolved, becoming stronger and more metaphysical in nature for multiple reasons, including severe persecution of the species, as well as more stable homeostasis. : When the soul fire became more metaphysical in nature, it became more dominant reproductively speaking, eventually coming to the present state of having such a strongly magical influence that it will incite the development of a pyropsychial chamber within a fetus, even if the genetic code did not originally allow it. This effectively makes the genes which determine whether or not an individual will present as a phoenix, fae, or human, completely dominant. Any child born physically or otherwise from a phoenix will be at least a phoenix-hybrid. : It is believed that this connection between the passing of blood during gestation and a phoenix's soul fire in addition to the mechanism for rebirth were the stepping stones toward Birth by Fire. Eventually, the fire appears to have replicated the reproductive organs' ability to create new life by using the rebirth mechanism in coordination with the heartbond mechanism. While reproduction through purely physical means remained largely unaffected, the ability to reproduce solely by utilizing a phoenix's soul fire became possible. Conception : The conception mechanism of a metaphysical pregnancy has a built-in fail-safe. Physical pregnancy can result from any deposit of fertile semen in an accommodating, ovulating uterus, leading to high rates of unwanted pregnancies. However, for a phoenix to conceive by fire, a few things are required. : Firstly, the phoenix must have a heartbond with another genetically compatible creature, which is almost any humanoid. It must be fully reciprocated and also stable. Stability is not a measurable figure, but instead simply means that the phoenix must feel safe, loved, and trusted with and by the person with whom they share the bond. Most importantly, the phoenix must in some shape or form desire the pregnancy. While it is rare for a fleeting thought to trigger conception, it can usually take as little as a hypothetical imagining of raising a child with the partner, even if the phoenix is unaware of their ability to conceive by fire. Understandably, this can lead to a pregnancy that wasn't realistically wanted. : This can be easily prevented if the phoenix is educated and conditioned to ward against such an accident. Likewise, if the bond is not stable but the phoenix makes a fully informed and conscious decision, conception will occur. Conversely, if a phoenix changes their mind about a pregnancy, they can make a fully informed and conscious decision to abort it, though just because the abortion process does not require a third party does not mean it is any easier on the carrier. In fact, for most phoenixes, it is often extremely emotionally taxing to decide to abort. : The mechanism of conception by fire works primarily through the heartbond. A phoenix's soul fire will reach through the echo of the partner's heart and randomly replicate their DNA in similar fashion to cellular meiosis (this process is of no detriment to the partner). The fire also reaches into the phoenix's body to do the same, thus producing metaphysical gametes which are taken back into the pyropsychial chamber and fused to form a zygote, thus beginning gestation. Gestation : Because a uterus and ovaries are not required, any phoenix can conceive through fire. Likewise, detection is perceived entirely by the carrier and not through any external tests. The carrier can even detect the physical sex of the child, though it is often easier for an experienced third party to sense these things by placing a hand over the fetus and meditating. : Throughout the entire pregnancy, the fetus is encased within the phoenix's fire inside the phoenix's chest. It replicates the metaphysical nature of the fire as well, becoming almost completely untouchable. Just like the fire, if a phoenix's chest is cut open, one will not be able to physically reach the fetus and it will be in no danger. However, if magic is involved, it can be put at risk. However, even if removed from the body, if the fire is still going around it, the child will continue to live. : Nutrients are passed to the fetus in a much more efficient way than through the bloodstream. The fetus takes what it needs directly from the fire, which spreads throughout the carrier's entire body, without burning or wasting any of the nutritional value in the process. As such, there is no danger in passing potentially harmful chemicals such as alcohol or caffiene to the fetus during a metaphysical pregnancy. : While this very rarely presents in the withering of the carrier's body, it is often accompanied by an intense feeling of hunger. However, it is equally rare for much, if any, weight to be gained due to these cravings because almost any excess nutrition is stored in the fire in case the carrier must go awhile without being able to ingest enough for the fetus. It is even possible for the carrier to provide nutrition for the fetus purely from the power of their spirit, needing only time to meditate. : Almost immediately after the fetus has a heartbeat, a special form of heartbond is formed with the carrier known as a placental bond. This replicated the function of a physical placenta, enhancing the exchange of nutrients. : As the fetus develops and grows in size the fire expands past the pyropsychial cavity and down into the carrier's abdomen. The skin stretches to accommodate the size, and by the end of the second trimester, the fetus rests above the pelvis similar to a physical pregnancy. Stretch marks are common, though they present with the glow of the fire in which the fetus is encased. Also, while there is a physical weight to the fetus, it is significantly lesser than that of a physical pregnancy. The sensation of the fetus moving inside the carrier are still present, and difficulty standing and walking have been known to occur as well. : Other common symptoms include the expulsion of small bursts of fire from the mouth, dramatically increased body tempereature to the point of feeling feverish and dizzy, a tender sternum, abdominal cramping, and mood swing. Due to the far less taxing experience on the carrier's body, complications during a metaphysical pregnancy are rare. Labour : Because there is no amnionic fluid involved in a birth by fire, the signifying event of labour being induced is known as fire breaking. It presents as the carrier being unable to control their ability of fire manipulation. The carrier will feel hot, often feverish, and flames will lick across their skin. This can be triggered by many of the same triggers as physical labour, including stress and sex, though most often it's just when the body and fetus are ready. : As labour progresses, the flames will grow larger until they cover the phoenix completely. Similar actions are taken to get the baby out of the body, including concentration and pushing, though the pushing is done outward from the entire body and not focused on the pelvis. The final push presents with a rather large explosion of intensely hot fire, after which the carrier must will the child into full physicality and literally take it from the flames. : It is believed that this burst of fire is a defense mechanism because the only creatures known to be able to withstand the heat are other phoenixes. However, there is also a significant risk of it burning even phoenixes and occasionally the explosion can be so intense that it kills the carrier, either during the process or shortly after. The equivalent to a stillborn is when the carrier dies before they have the chance to retrieve the child from the flames. After Labour : After labour, the abdomen will still be expanded and will typically take anywhere from a week to a month to return to normal as the carrier's fire recedes back into the pyropsychial cavity. Also, since the child did not feed from the carrier through phsysical means and hormone level variations are minute and often just behavioral, there is no growth in breast-size on any phoenix who conceives by fire. Instead, of feeding off breastmilk, a child of fire is often fed by being placed in close proximity to the carrier's fire. The lower chest of the carrier will periodically grow hot and glow like the stretch marks in preparation for feeding. : The child is then placed on top of this hot spot where it will absorb nutrients directly from the fire through close contact, similar to gestation. Modern formula can be used as a substitute, though like breastmilk, it is less nutritous. Also similar to gestation is the fact that the carrier does not have to refrain from consuming potentially harmful products since the child is not feeding from the phsycial body and therefore will not ingest any of those chemicals. However, negative emotions and corrupted bonds can be detrimental to development while feeding.